Minecraft
Minecraft is a gaming video series on ZY Lim playing the video game created by Mojang, Minecraft. Quick Info * Full Name: Minecraft * Start Date: 2 March 2015 * End Date: Ongoing * YouTubers: ZY Lim (ZY Lim YouTube) * Video Type: Normal video * Genre: Gaming Information Introduced to the game by his friend, The Awesome Dudes (Channel on YouTube), he decided to start playing Minecraft. The problem was, he could not buy the game. What did he do? He started searching for ways to turn the game into creative mode on Demo Computer, then he used Vshare to get the game for free. Soon, he used the iPad in his house and managed to record a number of videos. He made tips videos and created a series of videos, named 'My Minecraft Hotel'. It was, unfortunately, later lost due to Vshare's problems and ZY took the chance to make a fake Herobrine sighting video. It showed him being unable to enter the app and it surpassed the great number of views on his 1K view video on his Plants vs Zombies 2 video, getting 4K views in 3 months. Shortly after, he reinstalled Minecraft, only to find it empty. He started working on a project for his friends by himself. It was in a series, 'The Playathon'. Unfortunately, after the 6th episode was uploaded, Minecraft once crashed again, causing him to lose all of his hard work. In Q3 2017, he took to Mineshafter. It coincided with the announcement of 1.13 and 1.14 (old Update Aquatic) at Minecon Earth 2017. The new Java Edition textures for Minecraft was also released, and ZY made only one video about it, before losing the world. On 27 Feb 2018, he started a one-week course of videos regarding Update Aquatic and Minecraft's decisions. It was also when YouTube demonetised all of ZY's videos as he did not reach the required 1000 subscribers, so he was desperate to gain more subs. He switched to Tlauncher somewhere in between but it did not have 1.13 snapshots so he used mcleaks. It had 1.13 snapshots and so he made a video about it on the 1.13 snapshot 18w11a with the addition of Drowneds and Coral Fans. Later in Late-May 2018, he recorded videos on a new series: Survival Challenge. This in turn started the "Division Series" technique on ZY's channel. Division Series for Minecraft Survival Challenge * Full Name: Minecraft Survival Challenge * Start Date: 6 June 2018 * End Date: Ongoing * YouTubers: ZY Lim YouTube * Video Type: Normal video * Genre: Gaming Survival Challenge is a DS for the Minecraft series. It is a gameplay series where ZY plays Survival Mode in Minecraft, the area where ZY is the weakest at. Eager to improve his skills, he takes on some self-made challenges and tests how much he needs to improve. The Trident Challenge * Full Name: Minecraft Survival Challenge 1: The Trident Challenge * Start Date: 6 June 2018 * End Date: Ongoing * YouTubers: ZY Lim YouTube * Video Type: Normal video * Genre: Gaming The Trident Challenge is the first Sub-division Series of the DS Survival Challenge. It is where ZY tests out the new Trident weapon from Minecraft 1.13 release (still snapshots on the day of recording) with some cheats allowed. His goal is to defeat an Underwater Monument with only the two Tridents he was given and some armour that he has to earn for himself. Will he make it without losing to the Elder Guardians? Multiplayer Battles Multiplayer Battles is a planned DS for Q4 2018. It will take place with VenomXD Gaming and AG (whose channel name is unconfirmed). The initial planning stage was June 2018. This page was last updated on 6 June 2018.